


Decorating the White House

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [12]
Category: Political Animals
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: TJ is anxious about decorating.
Relationships: Douglas Hammond/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Kudos: 1





	Decorating the White House

TJ sighed. "Why am I doing this?" 

"Because Mom is the President and Dad doesn't know how to decorate the White House," Doug answered.

"Just because I'm gay, it doesn't mean I know … oh all right, I know about decorating, but I don't want to be in charge of decorating the entire White House," TJ answered. "Do you remember what happened a few years ago?"

Doug rolled his eyes. "Do you mean those red trees that looked like a vampire's dream? How can anyone forget? They were atrocious. I can do better than that."

"What if I have a Christmas tree fail?" TJ said.

"TJ, even high as a kite you wouldn't do something that terrible." It was not the reassurance his brother was looking for, but it was the truth.

TJ sighed. "Everyone's eyes will be on me. People know it isn't Dad, but me, just like they know it's me helping Mom with her clothes. They pick everything apart and always find something to say."

Doug kissed him gently. "Then they'll know what I already know. You're brilliant and you will do an amazing job."

TJ wasn't so sure, but his brother was his strength. "Let's get decorating."

**Author's Note:**

> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Tree  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Tree Fail


End file.
